jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Snoke
|Größe=Knapp über 2 MeterWho's the Real Bad Guy in Star Wars: The Force Awakens? auf People.com |Körpermasse= |Merkmale=*Hypertrophe Narbenfurche an Stirn''Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *Missgebildeter Jochbogen *Rechtes Ohr größer als linkes *Goldener Ring mit Obsidian an linkem Zeigefinger |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt=Vor 19 VSY (Erschaffung) |Tod=34 NSY, Supremacy |Heimat= |Stationierung= |Familie= |Beruf=Anführer der Ersten Ordnung |Sprache=Basic |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler=*Kylo Ren *Ritter von Ren |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel=Oberster Anführer |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug=''Supremacy'' |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=*Terrorismus *Anstiftung zum Terrorismus *Leiten einer illegalen Organisation |Zugehörigkeit=Erste Ordnung }} Snoke war ein männliches humanoides Individuum nicht menschlicher Spezies und unbekannter Herkunft, welches um das Jahr 34 NSY die Erste Ordnung als Oberster Anführer befehligte und die Ritter von Ren unterwies. Er wurde 34 NSY von seinem Schüler Kylo Ren getötet, welcher sich daraufhin zum Obersten Anführer machte und die Erste Ordnung von dann an anführte. Biografie Erschaffung Snoke wurde vom ehemaligen Imperator Sheev Palpatine erschaffen und bekam den Aufstieg sowie den Fall des Galaktischen Imperiums mit. Palpatine setzte ihn nach seinem Tod bei der Schlacht von Endor als Anführer der Ersten Ordnung ein und lagerte auf Exegol mehrere Klone Snokes. Unterweisung Kylo Rens left|miniatur|Kylo Ren Snoke hatte als mächtiger Nutzer der Dunklen Seite einige Schüler, bis er eines Tages ein Auge auf den jüngsten Sprössling der mächtigen Blutlinie der Skywalkers warf, Ben Solo, den Sohn Leia Organas und Han Solos, den Enkel Anakin Skywalkers und den Neffen Luke Skywalkers. Leia versuchte, Ben vor Snokes Einfluss zu bewahren, teilte ihre Sorgen jedoch nicht Han mit, da sie fürchtete, dieser könnte kein Verständnis dafür zeigen. Snoke schaffte es dennoch, Ben auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu verführen , ihn in der Nutzung der Macht auszubilden und zum Meister der Ritter von Ren zu machen. Er gab ihm den neuen Namen „Kylo Ren“ und brachte ihn dazu, den Neuen Jedi-Orden zu zerstören. Das hatte die Trennung von Bens Eltern und Lukes Gang ins Exil zur Folge. Training im Rarlech System miniatur|rechts|Ren und sein Meister Snoke trainieren. Das Training als Machtanwender, welches Kylo Ren von nun an unter seinem neuen Meister erfahren sollte, war das radikale Gegenteil von Lukes eigenen Trainingsmethoden. Im Rarlech System hielt Snoke seinen neuen Schüler mit der Macht über einem Abgrund an dessen Fuße sich scharfe, geologische Spitzen befanden. Kylo Ren versuchte zu beteuern, dass er keine Angst empfand, doch Snoke wusste es besser, da er dessen Angst durch die Macht spüren konnte. Snoke lehrte seinem Schüler, dass sein Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit ihm blinde Wut verleihen würde. Er erklärte Ren, dass ein mächtiger Machtanwender diese Wut für sich nutzen oder fallen würde, wobei er Ren in den Abgrund fallen ließ.Age of Resistance - Oberster Anführer Snoke miniatur|links|Kylo Ren rettet sich selbst mit der Macht. Schreiend nutzte Ren seine Angst, um seinen Sturz abzufedern, bevor er vor den Spitzen aufgespießt wurde. Ren fragte Snoke daraufhin, ob dieser ihn gefangen hätte, so wie Luke es wahrscheinlich getan hätte. Snoke antwortete daraufhin jedoch nur, dass Lukes Mitgefühl Kylo Ren stets zurückgehalten und so Ren von der Entdeckung seines wahren Potentials abgehalten hätte. Der Oberste Anführer wünschte sich einen Schüler, der sich nicht durch Höhe besiegen ließe. Als sie gemeinsam in Snokes Raumschiff zurückkehrten, flogen sie nach Dagobah, wo Snoke seinen Schüler einem Test unterziehen wollte. Reise nach Dagobah Auf der Reise zu dem Sumpfplaneten Dagobah erklärte Snoke seinem dunklen Schüler, dass sie an einen Ort gehen würden, um dem gegenüber zutreten, was Kylo Ren noch immer davon abhielt sein wahres Potential zu erkennen und entfalten. Snoke meinte, dass Ren entweder töten oder versagen würde. miniatur|rechts|Kylo Ren wird von Snoke geschlagen. Kurz nach der Landung im Dagobah-System griff Kylo Ren nach seinem Helm, wobei Snoke von ihm verlangte, dass er den Helm dalassen sollte. In dem Moment als Ren widersprechen wollte, schlug Snoke ihn kraftvoll mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, sodass Kylo Ren zurückstolperte und Nasenbluten bekam. Der Oberste Anführer zeigte verächtlich auf den Helm und erklärte seinem Schüler, dass dieser sich an diesem Ort nicht hinter einer Maske verstecken und sich als Darth Vader ausgeben könne. Mit blutender Nase fragte Ren seinen Meister, wo sie seien, doch gab Snoke ihm keine Antwort bis sie auf dem Planeten landeten. Erinnerungen an Luke Skywalkers Training miniatur|links|Snoke und Kylo Ren sprechen über Luke Skywalkers Training auf Dagobah. Auf Dagobah konnte Kylo Ren noch immer die Präsenz von Luke Skywalker spüren, der einst sein Training unter Yoda auf dieser Welt hatte. Snoke erklärte seinem Schüler, dass einer der beeindruckendsten Jedi einst sein Training hier absolviert hatte, wobei es Kylo Ren verwunderte, dass Snoke von Luke mit Respekt in der Stimme sprach. Doch Snoke erklärte seinem skeptischen Schüler, dass Luke sich bereits seinen Respekt und seine Angst verdient habe, wobei Kylo Ren lediglich entgegenhielt, dass sein Onkel schwach sei. Snoke widersprach seinem Schüler erneut mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht, da er Luke Skywalker lediglich für fehlgeleitet hielt und glaubte, die Galaxis würde schon längst ihm gehören, sofern Luke sich anstelle von Ben Solo an seiner Seite befände. Anführer der Ersten Ordnung thumb|Snokes [[Hologramm auf der Starkiller-Basis]] Als loyaler Anhänger des Galaktischen Imperiums leitete er die Erste Ordnung. In dieser Position gab er seine Befehle an das Oberkommando der Ersten Ordnung von einer mobilen Kommando-Basis, seinem Mega-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Supremacy, weiter. Die Erste Ordnung agierte als illegale Terrororganisation, deren Stärke vom Senat der Neuen Republik maßgeblich unterschätzt wurde. Im Geheimen eroberte sie so viele Planeten, darunter Iktotch, Gorma und Pressys Schleuder. Dadurch wurde die Erste Ordnung unter Snokes Herrschaft zu einer Bedrohung, die auch von den Medien als solche erkannt wurde. Da die Senatoren immer noch nichts unternehmen wollten, gründete Leia Organa den Widerstand, eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe, die ohne Unterstützung der Neuen Republik operierte. Sie konnte erst bei der Operation Säbelrasseln einen ersten Erfolg verbuchen. Snoke war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass von Seiten der Neuen Republik zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Bedrohung ausging. Da der Widerstand jedoch versuchte, die Karte zu Luke Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort zu finden, befahl Snoke Captain Phasma, ebenfalls diese Karte aufzuspüren. Sie wurde zwar in Tuanul fündig, Poe Dameron, einem Piloten des Widerstands, war es jedoch bereits gelungen, die Karte über Umwege an den Widerstand weiterzuleiten. Vernichtung der Neuen Republik left|miniatur|Die Vorbereitung der Zerstörung des Hosnian-Systems Im Jahr 34 NSY entschloss sich Snoke, die wahre Stärke der Ersten Ordnung zu offenbaren und einen großen Vernichtungsschlag gegen die Neue Republik zu führen. Während der Schlacht von Takodana, wo Streitkräfte der Ersten Ordnung Maz Kanatas Schloss zerstört hatten, befahl er General Hux, mithilfe der Starkiller-Basis, einer im Geheimen konstruierten Superwaffe, das Hosnian-System und damit den Hauptsitz der Neuen Republik zu zerstören. Der Widerstand plante daraufhin einen Großangriff auf die Starkiller-Basis. Konflikt mit dem Widerstand Nachdem ein kleines Einsatzteam, darunter Han Solo, die machtsensitive Rey und der desertierte Sturmtruppler Finn, in die Basis eingedrungen war und die Schilde deaktiviert hatte, begann eine Staffel T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger mit dem Angriff auf einen empfindlichen Punkt in der Konstruktion der Basis. Währenddessen wurde Kylo von seinem Vater konfrontiert, was mit dem Tod Hans endete. Das Einsatzteam floh aus der Basis, wurde dabei jedoch vom verletzten Kylo verfolgt. Letzterer wurde schlussendlich überwältigt und auf der bald implodierenden Basis zurückgelassen. Snoke befahl Hux, Kylo zu retten, um dessen Training zu vollenden. right|miniatur|Snoke in seinem Thronsaal Als Kylo zu ihm kam, bestrafte Snoke ihn mit Machtblitzen für sein Versagen und seine Schwäche. Kurz darauf, während Rey auf Ahch-To versuchte, Luke Skywalker dazu zu bringen, dem Widerstand zu helfen, nutzte Snoke den Zweiklang der Macht zwischen Rey und seinem Schüler und stellte so eine mentale Verbindung zwischen den beiden her, mit deren Hilfe Rey zu ihm geführt werden würde. Als dies tatsächlich eintrat, demonstrierte er Rey seine Macht und offenbarte ihr und Kylo, dass er die Verbindung hatte enstehen lassen, um sie herzuführen. Als er jedoch Kylo anwies, Rey zu töten, tötete dieser stattdessen Snoke. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Snoke war der „Oberste Anführer“ der Ersten Ordnung sowie ein Nutzer der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Er war sowohl was das Wissen um die Macht, als auch was politischen Einfluß anging, eine sehr mächtige Person. Von seinen Anhängern wurde er als ein sehr intelligenter und weiser Mann beschrieben, während seine Feinde in ihm eine manipulative und bösartige Person sahen. Er zeigte sehr großes Interesse an Kylos Werdegang, was für Nutzer der dunklen Seite ungewöhnlich war, wenn man bedenkt, dass Kylo sehr labil war und Tendenzen sowohl zur hellen, als auch zu dunklen Seite zeigte.Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Auf der Starkiller-Basis war er zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Zerstörung nicht persönlich anwesend, sondern ließ sich per Hologramm überlebensgroß projizieren, was für egozentrische Züge sprechen könnte. Von sich sehr stark überzeugt übersah er, wie Kylo sich gegen ihn wandte, erkannte jedoch, dass dieser seinen größten Feind bekämpfe. Seine Arroganz und Verblendetheit wurden ihm zum Untergang. Er blieb stets gelassen, emotionslos und gefasst, aber seinen Untergebenen gegenüber auch bestimmt. Erst nachdem er mit Hux' und Kylos Versagen konfrontiert worden war, zeigte er ein beträchtliches Maß an Frustration. Er beherrschte außerdem verschiedene Macht-Fähigkeiten, darunter die zu Bestrafungszwecken verwendeten Machtblitze, die Telekinese und eine bislang unbekannte Fähigkeit, die den Kopf des Opfers zurück schnellen ließ und Schmerzen verursachte. Aussehen und Kleidung Snoke war zwar ein nicht-menschliches Wesen, aber doch menschenähnlich. Das befremdliche Aussehen rührte jedoch nicht von seiner Spezies her, sondern von seinen Gebrechen. Diese hatten ihm seine körperliche Kraft 34 NSY bereits geraubt. Auch sein Antlitz hatte darunter gelitten. So war sein Jochbogen, ein von knapp unter den Augen bis zum Ohr Knochen reichender Knochen, missgebildet, was zu der eingefallenen linken Wange geführt hatte. Auch die Narbe, die sich über die Stirn zog, war nicht natürlichen Ursprunges: Es handelte sich um eine hypertrophe Narbenfurche, also eine, die im Genesungsvorgang entstanden war. Das Gesicht wies viele Unreinheiten und Alterswarzen auf und der Schädel war abgesehen von ein paar winzigen weißen Härchen haarlos. Auch die Augenbrauen waren bereits weiß. Snoke war 2,13 Meter groß. Da Snoke von schweren Gebrechen gezeichnet war, stand Luxus bei ihm an erster Stelle. So trug er auch in seinem Thronsaal an Bord der Supremacy Pantoffeln. Er trug außerdem eine gerippte Khalatrobe mit Auropylstoff und einen Ring. Dieser war aus Gold und trug einen Aufsatz aus Obsidian, welches in Katakomben unter Darth Vaders Festung auf Mustafar abgebaut worden war. In das Gold der Fassung waren Dwartii-Glyphen eingraviert. Beziehungen Kylo Ren right|80px|thumb|Ben Solo Snoke war Kylos Lehrmeister. Er schaffte es, ihn zum Verrat am Jedi-Orden zu bewegen. In der darauffolgenden Zeit war Kylo von Zweifeln geplagt und zwischen der dunklen Seite – und damit auch Snoke – und der hellen Seite – also auch seinem ehemaligen Meister Luke und seinen Eltern – hin und her gerissen. Erst mit dem Tod seines Vaters wandte Kylo sich komplett Snoke zu und von seiner Vergangenheit ab. Snoke hingegen war von Bens Potenzial angetan. Er tolerierte deshalb auch dessen innere Spaltung, unterwies ihn weiter und machte ihn zum Meister der Ritter von Ren. Erst nach seinem Versagen im Kampf gegen Rey war Snoke enttäuscht von ihm, was jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass Kylo nach wie vor wichtig für ihn war. Aus Machtversessenheit wandte Kylo sich schlussendlich jedoch gegen ihn. Um zusammen mit Rey die Galaxis zu beherrschen, tötete er Snoke, der immer noch glaubte, Kylo würde Rey exekutieren wollen. Snoke war unbewusst allerdings zu Kylos größtem Feind geworden. Ritter von Ren Die Ritter von Ren setzten sich aus machtsensitiven Schülern Snokes zusammen. Mit Kylos Wechsel zur dunklen Seite rückte ihre Ausbildung für Snoke in den Hintergrund und er machte Kylo zu ihrem "Meister". Sie wurden nicht im Umgang mit Lichtschwertern, sondern anderen Nah- und Fernkampfwaffen unterwiesen. Armitage Hux left|100px|thumb|Armitage Hux Hux und Kylo Ren befanden sich in einer Art Konkurrenzkampf um Snokes Gunst. Hux war als General die höchstrangige nicht-machtsensitive Person in der Ersten Ordnung. Er stand dem Oberkommando vor und präsentierte die Erste Ordnung nach außen. Darüber hinaus war er der Kommandant der Starkiller-Basis und damit der mächtigsten Waffe der Ersten Ordnung. Snoke wusste Hux' Führungsqualitäten zwar zu schätzen, war nach seinem Versagen jedoch frustriert. Trotzdem behielt er eine hohe Meinung von Hux' Können und vertraute ihm so den Auftrag an, seinen schwer verletzten Schüler von der in wenigen Minuten implodierenden Starkiller-Basis zu evakuieren. Snoke förderte die Konkurrenz zwischen Kylo und Hux, wie auch schon der Imperator die Konkurrenz seiner Untergebenen weiter angefeuert hatte. Trotz seiner Bedeutung in der Ersten Ordnung bezeichnete Snoke ihn als "Hund" und verachtete ihn. Phasma right|thumb|Captain Phasma Phasma war eine loyale Sturmtruppen-Offizierin. Sie empfand Ehrfurcht für Snoke und seine Taten. Da sie für die Ausbildung der Truppler zuständig war, floss das in die Ausbildung stark mit ein. So wurde ein Kadett gerne einmal daran erinnert, dass Snoke nicht gezögert hatte und er deshalb Befehle ohne Nachzudenken ausführen müsse. Snoke selbst trat nur selten mit ihr in Kontakt, war jedoch von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt und schickte sie daher immer wieder auf wichtige Missionen, obwohl ihr Platz eigentlich an der Akademie war. Sturmtruppen der Ersten Ordnung In der Ausbildung der Sturmtruppen spielte Propaganda eine große Rolle. So wurden ihnen Siege der Ersten Ordnung präsentiert und sie hatten regelmäßig Reden von Hux oder Snoke zu lauschen. Durch den Enthusiasmus Phasmas was Snoke anging, bekamen sie auch von dieser Seite immer wieder eingeflößt, was für eine Glanzfigur Snoke sei. Auch wenn nie einer von ihnen Snoke persönlich traf, waren sie durch die Propaganda von Snoke, seinen Reden und der Ersten Ordnung überzeugt und bereit, ihr Leben dafür zu lassen. Hinter den Kulissen right|100px|thumb|Ein frühes Modell Snokes von [[Ivan Manzella]] *Snoke wurde von Andy Serkis per Motion-Capture-Verfahren verkörpert. *Snokes Name wurde am 28. Mai 2015 auf StarWars.com bekannt gegeben. *Seit Veröffentlichung des [[Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht|siebten Star-Wars-Films]] herrschen viele Spekulationen zu Snokes Identität, wobei die populärsten Theorien besagen, Snoke sei Mace Windu, Ezra Bridger oder Darth Plagueis, wobei Plagueis jedoch von Pablo Hidalgo, dem Chef der Story Group, offiziell für tot erklärt wurde. *Snoke wurde ursprünglich als weiblicher Bösewicht geplant.The Art of Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht [[Datei:Snoke nutzt die Macht.png|right|250px|thumb|Snoke im Trailer zu Episode 8]] *Snoke war in nur als Hologramm zu sehen, somit war sein erster wirklicher Auftritt in . *Snokes finales Design wurde von J. J. Abrams und Neal Scanlan erst ungefähr zwei Monate vor der Veröffentlichung von Das Erwachen der Macht festgelegt. Weblinks *Wer ist "Oberster Anführer" Snoke? (Blog-Beitrag) *Warum Snoke nicht Plagueis ist (Diskussionsbeitrag) *Wer verbirgt sich hinter Snoke? auf Moviepilot Quellen * * * * *''Das Erwachen der Macht (Jugendroman)'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht (Comicreihe)'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – A Little Golden Book'' *''Vor dem Erwachen'' *''Poe Dameron (Comicreihe)'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht (Rollenspiel)'' – Beginner Game *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht'' *''Galaktischer Atlas'' * * *Who's the Real Bad Guy in Star Wars: The Force Awakens? auf People.com Einzelnachweise en:Snoke it:Snoke nl:Snoke ja:スノーク ru:Сноук cs:Snoke el:Σνόουκ es:Snoke fr:Snoke ro:Snoke sv:Snoke hu:Kánon:Snoke ko:스노크 pt:Cânon:Snoke uk:Сноук bg:Сноук pl:Snoke uk:Сноук zh:史諾克 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Oberste Anführer Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Kanon